


旧床单

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Or not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina打开家门让一个很久没回来的人避雨<br/>Might do a quick English version this week</p>
            </blockquote>





	旧床单

**Author's Note:**

> 习惯性丢一份在AO3  
> 新坑但是很怕生，不敢主动去认识妹子们肝脑洞  
> 其实是致郁向，不过有读者说读出了HE……大家自由理解

旧床单

“穿上。”村上拔了面前的暖气片插头，捞起搭在上面洗完后烘着的袜子，丢到旁边人的脑袋上，“这么冷的天还在外面淋雨，淋完雨还私闯民宅。”  
趴在电视机前的横山哼了哼，目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的锦户亮和一个女孩打啵：“又不是我要淋的。”  
“喂快穿，待会儿又凉了。”  
“都要睡觉了还穿什么袜子——”感觉脑袋又要被打，横山嘟囔着坐起身乖乖套上，“——啊，好暖和。”  
烘干机定时的声音打断了村上的白眼。

他再次走进卧室时，横山从床上挪到了一边的地上。电视上的年轻男女正在翻云覆雨。  
“有啥好看的，又不是没见过。快来铺床。”  
村上将怀中还热乎着的布团丢在床垫上，对着预想之中的毫无反应皱眉抱臂沉思了一会儿，就把被子与被套一股脑地丢向了一边人的方向，并且在对方反击前成功地铺好了床单。  
横山头顶着鹅绒被与熟悉的黑灰条纹被套，在间隙中眯着眼；面前的电影已经切换到了白天，满屏幕的烟云沉入发丝，松弛如一个念头，轻溢同一汪赤汞。

今天也是村上一个人套完了被子。  
他抹了抹额头上不存在的汗水，伸手拿起茶几上的啤酒罐。汽跑完后就只剩下麦子的苦味，不过就着节约的原则他还是喝完了。  
“这床单不是之前我们逛倒闭商店街时抢的货么？这都十几年了，你还不买套新的。”广告响起的时候，横山瞥了一眼床，抓起烟盒晃出一根烟。村上手背一抹嘴，弯腰将铝罐放在地上，顺势咬住盒中跳出的滤嘴，凑去擦亮的打火机那头。  
“睡吧，明早赶通告。”他猛着吸了好几口，含糊地抓起遥控器。  
“马上看完了，你先睡。”横山不假思索地按住了他的手，冰凉冰凉的。  
叼着烟的人回头，圆溜溜的下垂眼惊讶地盯着他看，不过倒也没有松手，手指依旧威胁地伸向了红色的按钮，毫无没有退步的意思：“老早点映的时候就看过了吧，这都几点了——喂。”  
大概谁都没想到对方会松手，结果遥控器落在地上，电池滚得老远。  
广告依旧继续。  
横山退了一步，挠了挠脑袋，走到电视机前按下开关，弯腰把柜子缝隙中的电池捡起来装回去，回头看着村上把抽到一半的烟丢进还剩下一口的啤酒罐里，撇了撇嘴：“好吧，反正还能看录播。”  
“你不是连碟都买过。”村上趿着鞋晃进浴室，不一会儿就响起漱口声，一如既往的响，听得门外的人喉咙发痒。  
于是横山踱去厨房给自己倒了杯水；太久没有来这里留宿，厨房桌上从咖啡机到烧水壶的位置全都变了个样。  
“你该换滤芯了。”他看着闪着红光的过滤壶顶大声提醒道。  
“在柜子顶上，你自己拿。”浴室里传来模糊的声音。  
他踮起脚在上层橱柜不仅找到了替换装，还看到了自己曾经留下的所有马克杯。  
他顿了顿，关上了橱门。

横山拿着玻璃杯走进卧室时，村上已经换上了睡衣，站在床头柜旁设闹钟。  
“滤芯算可燃垃圾吗？”  
“……你是笨蛋吗？”  
对方习惯地伸手打他的脑袋，横山一惊手一个哆嗦，水尽数洒在床单上。  
“……”  
从横山毫无前兆地突然拜访开始到现在，精心维持的平衡被液体浸润，皱巴巴的一滩。  
村上看着不断蔓延的形状，张了张嘴，没出声。过了好一会儿他才抬头看着横山，惘惘地看着两瓣嘴唇上带着远处昏黄的灯光。  
“算了，正好该买床新的。”  
横山手中的玻璃杯里残存的水晃动着。  
窗外经过的醉酒的年轻人们唱着外国歌，嘻嘻哈哈地滑过水塘，自顾自地走了过去。  
“好。”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com/


End file.
